SLIKKS The Genin Prodigies
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: Six Genin create the ultimate ninja team, SLIKKS. Stronger than the Chunin, the Jonin and the ANBU, the hardest missions given to them. Follow the story of betrayals, deaths, romances and more deaths. Better than the summary. [Too many pairings to list]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys. I'm back again with another Naruto fanfic. This one might be a little confusing, everythings different than the actual Naruto storyline. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it. Although, Li Haruno, Kai Nushandoi, Tiachoie and this fanfic are my creations, so I guess I own them. Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a crisp winters night. Everything was silent apart from the slight ripple of leaves across the ground. They lifted as the wind became increasingly harsh, and were soon scattered all over the dusty woodland path. The moon shone brightly and cast eerie shadows over the earth. The woods were serene, all life that had once been there had long since left. The silence was spooky, it seemed so unnatural. It was like these were times when nothing could move, and that a whisper on the wind would cause the whole world to collapse. Nothing was ever out of place. It was as if someone came around everyday to make sure that all was tidy. It had to be neat.

The village in the woods was home to few, but those who lived there loved it. There was never a wrong word said about this village, never a wrong word said about its inhabitants. They were all well known, all for good reasons, yet not many knew the whereabouts of the homes. There were no quarrels between neighbours, no arguments between friends. The village was a happy place, were all could live freely, yet even in the village of leaves, freedom does not come without a price.

All of the villagers were trained from a very young age. They trained morning till night to become the best and so they were ready for their missions. The training missions consisted of getting around unnoticed, shooting arrows, stars and other things at targets, as well as many other different tasks. People respected these trainees as much as the adults in the village. What they were doing was amazing for children of their age is what they'd say. They didn't have to train out of sight. They didn't have to hide who they are trying to become from the rest of the villagers. They didn't have to hide the fact that they are ninjas.

In the seemingly calm night woodlands, 6 of these ninjas were training. Sasuke Uchiha, Li Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, Kai Nushandoi, Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno had been training all through the night. They had decided to play a game of hide and seek...with a twist. Everyone was trying to find everyone else at the same time as hiding from them all. This was a way to improve all their techniques whilst having a bit of fun. As everyday was a constant day of training there was hardly time for any amusement at all. Games were few and far between and humour was in short supply. The few times that games were played they had to be part of the training scheme and had to involve exercise. Hide and seek was the best game to fit this description, so it was the only game the team ever played, thanks to sensei.

There were times when the ninjas resented their sensei, Anko. She was only young, the same age as the Genin, but she was a great ninja warrior, of the Jonin variety. Jonin was one of the highest ninja ranks. They were qualified to lead squads of Genin or Chunin on missions of different ranks. The 6 Genin in Anko's squad enjoyed her company but hated her strict training routine. They once wanted to lead a more normal life, but of course, they soon realised that to be ninja, you have to leave your normal lives behind.

Anko was overseeing the current training exercise when she sensed a sudden drop in the temperature. She knew what it meant. He was here. The Genin were in danger but what did he want with them. Who was he after.

"No! It can't be! Why do they want him? Why now? His training is incomplete? He couldn't be after both of them! No! That's not it! I'm coming! I'll help you!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Someone grabbed her from behind.

"Darling. You thought that you could save him. No-one can! He's mine for the taking. But before I leave my number one, I think I'll leave my mark somewhere else. You'll never defeat me so you aren't worth the trouble of destroying you. The village hidden in the leaves will fall to me, Tiachoie, your old sensei's...well, you'll find out soon. And even you, my elite darling, cannot stop me from achieving my goals."

Anko was confused. She knew who he was and why he was here, but she had never had anything to do with him. _The only person who's number one I was was..._Before she could think the situation through anymore,Tiachoie bit into her neck. She cried out in pain as he sunk his teeth in deeper with each passing second.

"You can't take...him. I won't let...you. I...won't."

She gave one last cry of pain and hung limp in Tiachoie's arms. Her hair fell over her tender skin. Tiachoie led her down gently on the floor and carefully brushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry, darling. I had to stop you from getting in my way. No-one can stop my plans. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to have to leave you here. I'm sorry, but you won't survive."

He knelt down next to her and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye Anko."

He stood up and chuckled.

"If my departed brother could only see me now. He'd be so angry at me for treating her like that. I just hope she figured it out. Anyway, that's part one of my revenge over."

* * *

**A/n: So thats chapter 1 up for you. Review please, the more reviews, the quicker I'll update. h and if you need anything explaining, put it in a review and I'll let you know what you want to know (unless you want to know the story, which, I can't give you coz I ain't wrote it yet)**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

-1Tiachoie jumped from one tree to the next, his movements barely visible to the naked eye.

'He will be perfect for my plans. With his super fast moves and ability for evil, he'll do just fine in my care.'

Tiachoie didn't stop moving until he found his targets. There were two in the same tree, but not at the same place. They were close to each other, but out of each others view. The two children looked very similar, but one was definitely younger than the other.

'Well,' he thought. 'At least I've found the right set of siblings! I don't have to spoil more than two lives in one night, but I will be changing one!'

Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha were the siblings that Tiachoie was talking about. They were two of the only children of the Uchiha clan that had survived the terrible disaster. They always had the same thoughts, so during games like these, they always ended up hiding in round about the same place.

Tiachoie was a S-Class villain, nearly at the top of the most wanted list. The only person higher was the culprit behind the Uchiha disaster. The villains were all ranked, S the highest, A the next, B the next, and C and D the lowest.

In theory, only the elite would be able to handle S and A class villains, but the six Genin handled these people all the time. The Genin made a team called SLIKKS, each letter standing for a letter of their names. They were better than all of the other Genin, better than the Chunin, maybe even better than all of the Jounin. The reason they were all still Genin was because they were to busy to take the Chunin exam, so they had never been nominated. They didn't bother, but they had always wanted to take the test. They had once tried to get into the exams, but an A-class villain was spotted just before registration took place.

Tiachoie had enabled the transformation technique. He had somehow transformed himself into a bush so he could sneak up on Sasuke, and more importantly, Itachi.

'My target will never suspect that I am a tree.'

'If you say so.'

Whilst Tiachoie was gloating at his own apparent 'brilliance' Sasuke and Itachi had crept up behind him and had seen right through his technique.

'We may only be Genin but me and my brother are not so easily fooled. Isn't that right?' said Sasuke mockingly.

Itachi was silent for a while as he thought to himself.

'You. You're Tiachoie. You're only one place lower than m…I mean the person who destroyed my clan, on the most wanted list.'

'Wow Itachi, you really now your stuff. You must know why I'm here then.'

'No. Enlighten me.'

'I'm here…for you.'

Sasuke gave an audible gasp and stared at Tiachoie in disbelief.

'What!?! What makes you think that my brother will join you? He's as good as they come!'

Tiachoie looked straight into Sasuke's eyes for a split second, then looked away and towards Itachi.

'Will you tell your "little" brother, or shall I?'

Itachi looked back at Tiachoie and stared long into his eyes. He seemed to be looking at him scornfully, as if saying "isn't the answer to that obvious?", and after what seemed an age, he finally spoke.

'I will tell him, although, I thought that he would have figured it out for himself.'

'Good.'

Sasuke looked between the two of them.

'Bro. What's going on. Do you know…him?'

'Shut up and listen to your brother!'

Tiachoie held his hand up to Sasuke and went to slap him, but he dodged out of the way. Tiachoie knew what was coming and grabbed him before he could move again. Itachi sighed.

'Let go of him now you creep. Just because I'm joining you, it doesn't give you the right to hurt my brother.'

'Well, hurry up and tell him so we can go.'

He let go of Sasuke and nodded to Itachi. Itachi nodded back and began to speak.

'Well little bro. It's time you learn the true culprit behind the destruction of our clan. You've known him for, well, all your life. I'll give you three guesses!!!'

Sasuke gave another gasp. He ran towards his brother and grabbed him by his collar.

'You!!! How could you!?! You killed my mother and father, and all the rest of my family! All of your family!! Why!?!'

'To see if I could.'

'So why didn't you kill me too, huh!?!'

'That I will never tell you. Now run. Run and live little brother. It's over. Run now. Don't look back. You won't tell anyone, other wise I will kill you. Actually…Tell everyone. Leave now. Run!'

'NO!! I WON'T RUN AWAY!!! I WILL NEVER RUN AWAY EVER AGAIN!!'

Itachi sighed deeper than ever. Tiachoie gave him a swift nod.

'I will have to hurt you then. Sorry little bro.'

He wrenched Sasuke's hand from his collar and threw him to the ground. He grabbed hold of the pressure point in his neck and tightened his grip. Sasuke tried to struggle and release his grip, but he was weakening with every second. He finally gave up resisting and passed out in his brothers grip. Itachi let out a strange gasp of air as he laid his brother down. Tiachoie heard and laughed.

'That wasn't a sob was it. Not getting emotional are we? Maybe you didn't kill him the first time because you love him. Ha! Emotions are useless to me Itachi, you know that?'

'I don't love him, I don't love any of my previous family.'

'Oh. So you don't mind me killing him then?'

Itachi lunged forward.

'Don't you lay a finger on him. If you touch a hair on his head, I will kill you!'

'Emotion!'

Itachi pushed Tiachoie fell to the floor, who was laughing in a frenzied rage. Itachi turned his back on him, ran a few steps forward and jumped onto the next tree. He glanced back at his brother for a swift moment, then back at Tiachoie. They looked at each other for a moment longer and set off, jumping into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I didn't write a message in the last chapter coz I uploaded these at the same time for you. I've had the worst cold ever lately so my minds not been working very well, which is why you've had to wait a bit. Anyway chapter 3!**

* * *

The other four Genin had found each other and were looking for Sasuke and Itachi. Kakashi was leading the group, jumping from tree to tree silently.

'Remember, they're always close to each other. If we find one we find…SASUKE!!!'

He had found Sasuke led on the ground, alone and hurt. He had been there for a few hours and had cuts all over his face. Kakashi reached the branch that he was resting on and sat him up, supporting him with his arms.

'You found him!?! You found him!'

A girl joined Kakashi at his side. She looked at his face and saw only sorrow.

'What is it Kakashi? No way!!! Is he OK!?!'

'He's hurt Sakura, but he'll be fine if you use a few of your medical skills.'

He gave Sasuke to Sakura and stepped back to give her room to work. Sakura removed her rucksack and looked inside it. She rummaged around for awhile until she found what she was looking for.

'Geirteur! Perfect! This is exactly what he needs!!!'

The other two genin joined her at her side.

'Geirteur? What on earth is that Sakura?'

Sakura sighed as if this was a stupid question to ask.

'Kai, you should know this. It's so simple.'

The other ninja joined the conversation. He was the oldest of the group, and the brother to Sakura.

'But it's not so simple. I'm smarter, faster and stronger than you, yet, I don't know what the hell that thing is supposed to be. I'm guessing only the medical ninja know this, so really, it's only needed if you are weak, little sis.'

Sakura raised her fist to her brother and crushed the geirteur in her hand.

'That's a huge statement for a wimp. You can't call anyone weak. And you are so not smarter than me. You don't even know the basics, Li.'

Li grabbed her fist and thrust it downwards. A small amount of the geirteur juice leaked through the small gaps in her hands, and dripped onto Sasuke's face. When Li next spoke, it was through gritted teeth.

'Then teach me little sis. Starting with these leaves.'

Sakura hesitated.

'Well, sis. Tell me what these leaves do, or I'll beat it out of you!'

He drew his leg back and moved into striking position. Sakura flinched and curled up. She saw Li's foot move towards her, and closed her eyes ready for the impact, but it didn't come. Before Li's foot had come into contact, a hand had reached up and grabbed it.

'Geirteur is a herb which, with one small drop of it's juice, can revive an injured person immediately.'

'SASUKE!!!'

'Yes. Now please release me Sakura. I can barely breathe.'

Li clenched his fist and glared at Sasuke.

'A word Sasuke?'

Sakura looked between the two boys. Each showed deep hatred towards the other. It was in their eyes. They had never liked each other. The rivalry between the two families had ran throughout history, and it showed no sign of letting up between these two. Both had experienced at least one loss in their life and they had each had to live by themselves in at least one part of their lives. Now they had re-established their families rivalry and they wouldn't let it go.

Sasuke took a little time to answer, but this was not due his rivalry, it was due to worry for his friends. He had so much on his mind, and he didn't have time for Li's stupid games. But he had to talk to someone to stop him from growing crazy. He sighed a weary sigh.

'Fine. As long as it is a private conversation.'

'Are you…sure Sasuke? I mean Li is…'

'Thanks. But I'll be fine. Don't worry, Sakura. I can handle your tearaway brother.'

Li had started to make his way into a nearby clearing, jumping between the trees. Sakura looked over at him and sighed.

'He's such a jerk! I can't believe the nerve of him. I wish he wasn't my brother. I wish I didn't have a brother. I like you more than him.'

Sasuke flinched. Sakura looked at Li, who turned his head away from her. She turned to Sasuke, who was now very sullen.

'I've gotta go to him now. Think about what you just said. Not even my worst enemy should have to hear that.'

'But he didn't, did he? Sasuke?'

Sasuke had already gone. He didn't tell her, but she knew the answer.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked the last 2 chapters. Remember REVIEW!!!!! Reviews make me upload quicker!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry O.D'd on the !'s lmao)**

**Btw I'm working on a story for Trauma centre at the minute coz its been stuck in ma head for ages! Once thats on the site I'll upload a few more of ma other Naruto fics.**

**cya xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

-1Sasuke caught up to Li in the blink of an eye and was now beside him. Li looked at Sasuke, who was focused on the view in front of him. He looked at him properly for the first time in years. What he saw was eternal sorrow in his eyes, and vengeance in his heart. They masked his handsome features and were the reasons behind his cold personality.

'What happened to him?'

'Excuse me?'

'Oh, nothing. I was talking to myself. We might as well stop here, Sasuke. This is as good a place as any.'

They stopped and jumped to the ground. Li lost his footing on the jump and began to fall to the ground. As Li fell, Sasuke span around. He heard his cry and felt compelled to help him, even through their rivalry. He jumped through the trees and caught Li just before he hit the ground. He had thrown a shuriken to make a foot rest so he didn't fall, and he had thrown it with precision. He was a perfectionist in anything and everything.

Li opened his eyes and was amazed to find that he was alive, and not even injured.

'It's a good job that I wasn't too far in front. You'd be dead by now, or at least seriously injured, if it wasn't for me. But there's no need to thank me, I like helping the needy.'

He smirked at Li, who stood up.

'I wasn't going to thank you, and I'm not needy.'

'Fine. What the hell do you want?'

'What's got you all worked up?'

Sasuke didn't answer.

'OK. But I'm gonna get it out of you.'

'You'll get something outta me but it won't be what you want.'

Li backed away from him and for the first time ever that Sasuke had seen, he was scared.

'What's up Li? I need to know why you dragged me all the way out here. TALK!'

'I…hold up. You can't boss me around. If you talk to me like that I won't say anything.'

Sasuke looked away and felt bad about shouting.

'Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind.'

'I wanted to tell you to stop turning my sister against me. She isn't that fond of me as it is. If anything else happens between us…'

Li stopped and gulped which caused Sasuke to turn his head to look at him. What he saw shocked him. Tears were streaming down his face. He was more emotional than Sasuke had ever seen him before. Li was so sad.

'Like I was saying,' he wiped his nose on his sleeve. 'Like I was saying. If anything else happens between us, I know she'll leave. I know it!'

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'Don't talk about people leaving. You don't know what it felt like to see him leave!'

Sasuke pushed Li aside and ran towards the village, where Anko-sensei asked them all to meet. As Li fell to the floor he placed a hand beneath him, spun on it, and flipped forwards towards Sasuke. He landed right in front of him and grabbed his shoulder. He shook him violently as if trying to wake him from a trance.

'What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke!?! Why are you acting like this!?! What happened to you?'

'He's gone. He did it. He told me. Then he went. I can't believe that he would do it. That guy is such a jerk. It wasn't him. It can't have been him. That jerk must have made him say it. Maybe it was his genjutsu. No. I didn't sense any jutsu. So he was telling the truth. He really did do it. How could he do it. How could he do it to my family. How could he be so evil. I can't believe it. No. I'm wrong. I mean I'm right. It wasn't him. But I was wrong again. It was him. No. It couldn't have been. No way. He wouldn't lie about that. He must have done he. He must have been…'

'What are you on about? Who are you on about?'

Sasuke looked at him. He begin laughing frantically. Li let go and backed away from him. Sasuke mimicked his movements, advancing a little further each time.

'Wouldn't you like to know. I thought you hated me, cos' I sure hate you!'

He continued to laugh manically. Li tried to calm him down, but nothing he could say or do would ever stop Sasuke. He had been laughing for ages now. He carried on moving towards Li. He raised his arms, as if to swipe him with his blunt nails, but as he swung his arms, Li noticed him fall forwards.

'You're not fainting on me, Uchiha.'

He ran forwards and threw a kunai at him. It skimmed over his head but was still enough to keep him standing. Sasuke stopped laughing. He looked at his hands and began shaking crazily. Tears were rapidly streaming down his face. His blue shirt had dark patches dotted around it. It was sticking to his skin in places and was showing of his wonderful physique.

'S-s-sorry…L-Li…I-I…didn't mean t-to take it out-t-t-take it out on…you.'

'Who are you on about weirdo?'

'Ah, so you're back to slagging me off now are you? Itachi,' Sasuke's mood had flipped quickly.

'What about him? You never make any sense. Idiot.' Li mumbled.

'You asked the question, I just gave you the answer. Now, can we go back, or do I have to stay here for a little longer?'

Sasuke had stopped crying, and wiped his face. There were marks running down his face. Were it had once been muddy, it was now clean. His eyes were still very watery, but he had told himself that he wouldn't cry again. He couldn't show any more signs of weakness to his main rival. But to him now, he didn't see him as much of a rival, more as a friend, well, more as just a person who would listen to him, without thinking too much. _After all_, he thought to himself, _Li is just stupid. He rushes in without thinking, so he won__'__t think much about this matter. He__'__ll have probably forgotten by the time we get back to the others._

'I'll take your silence as a sign that I can leave, shall I?'

Li shook his head and turned his gaze towards Sasuke.

'Oh. Umm, sure. We can go back. I guess.'

Li was in shock. Even though he was Sasuke's biggest rival, he always thought of Itachi as his friend. But he had betrayed them all.

Sasuke had already passed him and was quite a way away. He didn't look back or wait for Li, he just wanted to get back. The events of this night overwhelmed him. They consumed his thoughts, he felt as if they were eating away at his sanity. His eyes were full of sadness and disdain. He hated Itachi for what he had done.

'I'll kill him!' he shouted. The screech echoed around the forest as if it was taunting him, as if it was trying to keep him from ever forgetting what had happened. But he would never forget. He would never forget how his brother, the one person he trusted more than anyone else in the world, had betrayed him.


	5. Chapter 5

-1A little further away from him, Sakura heard a faint scream. She grabbed Kai's arm, a faint blush appearing across his face.

'What was that?' she asked fearfully. 'It sounded…'

She stopped in the middle of her sentence. A ripple of the leaves startled Sakura and the others. She gripped Kai tighter, who promptly went red. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him.

He motioned for her to stay behind him. Sakura could only nod. She was a medical ninja after all, not a fighter. If anything happened she would be the most vulnerable. A noise behind her made her realise that this opponent would be tricky. But the others hadn't heard the noise. She wanted to call out to them but as she opened her mouth, Kai placed his hand over it to silence her.

The enemy was getting closer, but only Sakura knew were they really were. She had also been trained in tracking enemies and following their scent. She tried to call out to Kakashi, but Kai's hand muffled her cries. She felt powerless. She wanted to help but someone was stopping her. Someone always stopped her.

When she was younger, she was a very accomplished tracker, and was also quite a dab hand in medicine. The day that her clan was attacked, it was her birthday. She had just received a new kit which detected the slightest movements of known enemies. Sakura was so happy. She had always wanted a Doiseu. That day it had started beeping. A young man was moving towards the house. Sakura ran down the stairs and headed for the dining room to warn her parents. But on her way down, she ran into her father, Hamaki.

'Sakura. I thought I told you to wait upstairs!'

'But…'

'But nothing Sakura. Were getting ready for your party. Now get up those stairs!'

She gave one last attempt to tell to her father of the danger that was approaching, then followed his orders and ran upstairs in tears.

A little later, Sakura heard a cry. A shrill, high pitched scream filled the house, and then silence. She listened hard, holding her breath. Footsteps. They were becoming louder, approaching her room. She hid under her covers, hoping that she wouldn't be seen. The door to her room creaked eerily. Sakura saw a pair of blue shoes walk into her room.

'I know that you are here Sakura.' spoke a raspy voice. She kept her breath held as the intruder walked nearer to her bed.

'No' she whispered.

'If you feel that strongly about life, I let you and your pitiless brother, live. Don't thank me. You'll be alone forever!'

The intruder left the room and used the teleportation jutsu to leave the house. Her Doiseu stopped beeping, and there was total silence in the house. Sakura crawled out from under the covers and broke down sobbing.

'I tried, but…but, I couldn't do anything. He…he stopped me. It's all my fault that they died. It's all my fault!'

'No,' she thought. 'They won't stop me this time. There has been to much death.'

Sakura gripped Kai's hand that was covering her face, and thrust it away from her.

'No-one will stop me this time! No more death! I can't take it!'


	6. Chapter 6

-1Sakura reached into the holster on her right leg, and pulled out four senbon needles. She threw them into the trees and waited. Kakashi began to speak, but Sakura placed her finger over her mouth, indicating that she wanted silence. He made to protest, but before he could begin his argument, he heard a cry from deep within the woods. He turned, wide eyed and amazed, to face Sakura. She had a smug grin on her face.

'See. And if you had started talking you would have…'

'SAKURA! Did YOU throw them needles at ME!'

'Uh Oh!'

Li jumped out of the forest and joined them in the clearing. He had a needle stuck in his shirt and two in his legs. The last was in a very uncomfortable position.

'SAAKURA!!! How dare you! Your brother! You threw senbon at your BROTHER!!! How could you!?!' he shook his head, seemingly to calm himself down and pulled the needles from his body. 'Forget it. Water under the bridge and all. You'll never guess what Sasuke just told me. He said…'

Sasuke appeared beside him. He had used the teleportation jutsu to get there quickly. He looked sternly at Li, who seemed to get the message.

'I'll tell you myself. We've lost a member.'

Kai spoke for the first time all night. His voice was very low and quiet.

'I noticed that Itachi wasn't with you. What happened?'

Sakura ran over to Sasuke buried her face into his shirt. When she next spoke her voice was very muffled.

'He's not…dead? He's not been killed by someone has he? Please tell me that he hasn't.'

Sasuke looked over at Li, who raised his eyebrows at him. Sasuke looked back towards Sakura, and pushed her away from him. He saw she was crying. He wished she would stop. It was hard enough to keep the tears from rolling down his face without someone else adding to his emotions. He thought carefully for a while, he didn't know what to say. He paced up and down, getting further away from them all. He finally spoke.

'No, but I wish he had.'

Sakura gasped and backed away from Sasuke. She turned and ran towards her brother, who grabbed hold of her in a tight embrace. Sakura was so shocked, she had always thought that Sasuke and Itachi were closer than anyone she had ever met. So why did Sasuke want him dead?

'Why…why do you want him dead? You're a monster!'

Tears poured down her face even more rapidly. Her face was streaked black with the constantly thickening layer of mascara that had run. She fixed Sasuke with a stern glare, and he winced at the ferocity present in her eyes.

'I want him dead because he killed them all. All my family. All your family too! He killed them all. Every…Last…One. '

As he spoke these words, he gradually tore his shirt, a gift from Itachi, to pieces. The other Genin looked on, shocked as he destroyed his favourite item.

After a while, Sasuke threw the final piece of his shirt to the floor. He went to kick it away, but before he had even begun to get ready for his kick, Kai scooped up the pieces and handed them to Kakashi. He placed them in a scroll, and sent them to his holding area.

'Why did you do that?'

Kai was a person of very few words, and if you asked to much of him, he was likely to become impatient. He was a very handsome boy, but also very withdrawn. He didn't talk much around his friends, but he knew that other people did. He was a very good judge of character, so he knew that Sasuke was only acting out of rage.

'I just did. Now, don't ask me anymore questions. I won't answer. Lets all go home, before something else happens out here.'

The other Genin nodded to each other and everyone but Sakura and Kai left. She walked up to him, and despite the difference in strength, she grabbed him around the neck. He didn't even bother to struggle because he knew exactly what she was going to do.

'Why are you so heartless!?!'

Kai stayed silent and just looked into Sakura's eyes. She knew that he wouldn't speak, but she also knew now that he wasn't so spiteful and dull. When she looked back into his deep brown eyes, she saw something that she never expected in him. Compassion. She knew that what he had done was the right thing to do. She slowly removed her grip from his collar and let him drop to the floor.

'How can you…Why didn't you…How did you know what I was going to do?'

'Simple, I'm a good judge of character. I've done psychology training.'

Sakura stepped backwards in shock, and raised her hand to her mouth.

'Really!?! Why didn't you tell us?'

'You never asked.'

Kai turned away from her and looked in the direction that the others had just left in.

'Sakura. Do you understand what you do? You spend all your time with Sasuke, you only care about Sasuke, he's probably the first one you would go to if we were all injured. But its not just you. When Itachi was with us, he and Sasuke only cared about each other. Li was obsessed with beating Sasuke, and Kakashi, Kakashi only cares about girls.'

He turned back and gazed at her. She looked even more puzzled than before.

'I don't understand. What are you talking about?'

'Do you not know why I am so quiet? Who here truly gives a damn about me!?! Go on, you're supposed to be the one who knows everything, answer that question!'

Tears began to roll down her face again. She walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on top of hers, and whispered in her ear.

'I'm scared Sakura. I'm scared and I'm alone.'

She felt his hand quivering above her own and for a moment she could feel his pain.

'Don't worry Kai. I will always be your friend. And for the record, I'm sorry. I truly am sorry.'

Sakura removed her hand and turned away.

'I'll see you back in the village Kai. Hurry up, Anko will be worried about us.'

Kai nodded and waved goodbye to her. As she left, he groaned. He grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor, writhing in agony. But no-one heard his cries. He was alone once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Well I'm back and armed with a new chapter XD. I hope you like.**

* * *

Sakura was jumping from tree to tree when she felt a doubt in the back of her mind. She stopped on a small, slender branch, using her chakra to stop herself falling. Chakra was the physical and spiritual energy fused together. All ninja have it, but only some can use it well. Not many people had brilliant chakra control but the Genin team were the best. They were amazing but Sakura was definitely the best. She had learnt the art of controlling it when she was young, and in a team of three with Sasuke and a boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was a young Genin like the others, but he never wanted to be part of the team. Besides, he was never around. When he was younger, Sakura had found him a personal trainer. When they were training for the annual tournament, their sensei Ebisu had chosen to train Sasuke, in order to keep him from harm. Sakura had been knocked out of the exam by Kai. She felt exceptionally sorry for Naruto so she searched for the legendary ninja, Jiraiya. They met and he agreed to train Naruto. And that was the last that she saw of the both of them.

Sakura was stood staring ahead of her, wondering why she felt this way. She felt so uneasy, like someone was in trouble. She tried to move her feet but something was rooting her to the spot. It wasn't fear, it was…something else…someone else. She looked down and saw thin cords brimming with chakra.

'This is what Kai did to me when he knocked me out of the tournament. But I can't sense his chakra here. And besides, he could never have found me so quick! Who saw my match? They must know this is my weakness. Who saw me?'

She began to panic and struggled to free herself, even though she knew that her efforts were in vain. The chakra ropes would keep her bound until the user ran out of chakra. Sakura could hear the faintest of footsteps. They were getting closer. She felt like she had been here before. She knew the sound of those steps. 'But it couldn't be!' She thought. She looked behind her and out of the trees came a familiar face.

'NARUTO!?!?!?!?!'

Naruto Uzumaki came walking out of the trees holding a cord made from hair.

'How ya been Sakura? Haven't seen you in…what!? What's up!?!'

Sakura was just stood staring. She was so shocked. She didn't believe what she was seeing.

'It can't be you. You can't be here. Tsunade told me you were dead! You're supposed to be dead!'

Naruto dropped the cord and Sakura's legs were instantly freed.

'When does a ninja strike, Sakura?'

'When the…hold up. You remember the password?'

Naruto laughed at the idea.

'Of course not! But I remember the question!'

Sakura gasped and her features hardened. Naruto looked away from her, feeling offended, but she relaxed and just laughed. Naruto stared at her, profoundly confused. She jumped of her branch towards him, and flung her arms around his neck.

'OH, Naruto! I've missed you so much!!! Why did Tsunade tell me that you are dead? I've cried so much for you over these years. So now I know that I've cried for nothing.'

She began crying once again.

'If you've cried so much, don't you think its about you stopped.'

Sakura looked around her to see where the voice had come from. Her jaw dropped as she saw Jiraiya.

'YOU!!! You're back! I hate you! You took my first true friend away from me! You took my best friend!!!'

Naruto pulled her in tighter to their hug as if to reconnect to her. She ran her hand through his hair as Jiraiya looked on, curious. He knew what she was about to say, and he also knew how Naruto felt about her. He spoke about her non-stop during their training. And when he did stop he talked about how much he hated the Uchiha brothers.

'So Sakura, you hate me, huh? Well, it's your fault that me and Naruto went away on this 5 year training scheme. So, you must hate yourself!'

'Hey! Leave her alone Jiraiya! She's just shocked to see us both. For some reason, Tsunade said that I was dead. I've got a clue who told her to say it as well, Jiraiya.'

'Yeah well, she said that Sakura was gonna come looking for you, so I told her that you were dead. I wanted us to get through this without any distractions, so you could go back to the girl you lo…'

'Don't even go there.' whispered Naruto menacingly.

'If you say so. You know Sakura…' Sakura turned her head to look at him but didn't let go of Naruto, 'this one's gotten good. He may even be better than me now!'

Sakura removed her arms from his neck and jumped to the floor.

'Better than you!? H…How!?!'

* * *

**A/n: Well there you have it. Naruto's back! But I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him. I've got half of the next chapter written but its taking a while to think it up so...yeah. Review and I'll write quicker!!!! XD**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Man I haven't updated in ages. Sorry:) Please forgive me. Here is my peace offering. Enjoy!**

* * *

'B…b…better?! How can he b…be b..better!?! How is it possible!?!' Sakura shouted to the night.

Naruto and Jiraiya both followed her to the floor, and landed just a little in front of her.

'Because I trained! And anyway, he's just an old timer now, ain't that right Ji?!'

Jiraiya raised his fists to him and mimed punching his lights out.

'You know that I hate you calling me that!!! Five years and you still don't show the proper respect for me do you? It's a shame, you could have been my favourite student, but there's no respect there. No respect at all.'

Naruto scoffed behind his back and Sakura burst out laughing. She was still very shocked but it had worn off a little.

'Naruto, you haven't changed a bit!' she giggled. 'I like it!'

Naruto blushed furiously as she ruffled his hair. That made her giggle even more.

'Not changed a bit!!!'

'Hey Ji…raiya. If I'm not your favourite, who is?'

'A kid called…you, you dufus! You're my one and only favourite because you're my one and only student! I can't be bothered with kids, but you, you're different than the others. You showed me that you truly wanted to train, whereas the others just gave up on the first task I gave them. Pathetic isn't it!'

'I suppose…' sighed Sakura. 'But why were you away for five years?'

Naruto looked at his feet and shuffled on the spot.

'I couldn't face you yet. I felt bad about leaving you without saying goodbye. But I'm back now, and I'm really, really sorry.'

He looked at her and when she didn't speak he waved and began to walk away, with Jiraiya following, still looking at Sakura, who had dropped her head. She couldn't decide what to do. She wanted Naruto to stay, but she didn't know what to say to him. He was getting further and further away from her, she didn't have much time left. It was time for a rash action. Something she had wanted to do but had never found the courage.

'NARUTO!!!'

He turned around to see her running towards him as fast as she could. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. At first he was surprised, but he responded with the same passion and intensity as Sakura gave. Jiraiya looked on, smirking at the look of surprise on Naruto's face as he pulled away.

'Well, well, well.' he mumbled. 'So you finally got your kiss Naruto!'

'Shut up Jiraiya…Let me have my moment' Naruto whispered threateningly.

'Fine. I'll leave you to your "moment" if you like!' he said as he walked away.

Naruto watched him go and turned back to gaze into Sakura's deep blue eyes.

'Your eyes are like two perfect emeralds. I always thought they were…You are so beautiful.'

The blood rushed to their heads at the same time and they went completely red. Sakura giggled like a young girl who had just got her first make-up set.

'Naruto! Please don't say things like that. You'll make me blush.'

'You already are blushing! Me giving you anymore compliments isn't gonna change anything! I never told you before but I…'

Before he could finish his sentence, a shriek sounded through the night. Sakura span around and looked towards the clearing were she was stood just minutes ago.

'Kai.'

Naruto turned to look at her.

'Did you just say Kai? What have you got to do with Kai? You hate Kai!'

Sakura glared at him. He winced with the intensity of her gaze, but he regained his composure quickly.

'He's in my Naruto, team! I mean…my team, Naruto! And I don't hate him, he's my friend. That was definitely him. We gotta go check on him! He might be in danger!!!'

Ignoring Naruto's protests, she jumped back into the trees and towards Kai. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that was making her feel nauseous. She knew that if she didn't reach Kai soon, that it would be too late!

* * *

**A/n: I really don't like this chapter, but thats up to you. I need this one in though so that the next chapter works. At least I think it's the next chapter, I really can't remember. Oh well. Review if you like, or even if you don't. Constructive criticism makes me a better writer!**

**xxx**


End file.
